


Just a little Something- Christmas Oneshot

by xotragician_child



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Frank Iero, Christmas Smut, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: I know this is insanely late but i wanted to post it.I'm not saying a word to spoil it but it's got Daddy Kink for you guys so enjoy.





	1. Part 1- The One Where Gerard Hates the Holidays and Lindsey is a Pimp

Lemon!Gerard, ImNotOkay!Frank and LouderNow!Adam

 

Part One

 

It was almost Christmas now, maybe a week or so, Gerard didn't know, nor did he care. He hated this time of the year, he hated the festive season. He hated the lights, the snow, the fucking Christmas songs. He hated the food, the decorations and the stupid hats.

He was a perfect mixture of the Grinch and Ebenezer Scrooge with bright yellow hair. It wasn't without reason, no. Gerard used to love Christmas, spending the holidays with his prince, the best 6 years of his life.

6 years that came to a screeching halt 2 years ago when everything went to shit. Gerard knew Ryan was sick, hell, he had been with Ryan throughout his 2 years of treatment, doing his best to help Ryan with his leukemia, but little Ryan could only hold on for so long.

And it just so happened that Gerard had lost his prince three days before Christmas.

And now it was never the same ever again, not that he wanted it to be. All of his friends had tried to help, tried to cheer him up somehow, but nothing worked.

This year was no different.

"Gerard. C'mon." Lindsey sighed, turning to look at her best friend on the sofa as he slid further down on the plush beige leather, folding his arms over his brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt, scowling at the wall.

"No."

"You can't be like this, it's Christmas. It's been two years." she sighed, laying her hand on his leg, the other brushing a bit of his yellow hair from his face.

"I miss him, okay. It was 6 years, Linds, I hate this." he closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the little's face that he once loved so much.

"I know, Gerard. I know. But you need to move on. You need to find someone else to look after, someone who needs a new Daddy. I can see how much its affecting you, not having someone to care for." she said with her voice laced in sympathy and Gerard sniffed softly, leaning over to put his head on her lap, curling up tight in a ball.

"He was the best thing in my life. And he left me. He was my baby." Gerard's voice cracked slightly as he pushed the tears back, remembering the happy glimmer that used to reside in Ryan's big doe eyes, the look that made his insides swirl.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could for him, you loved and cared for him, spoiled him with everything he could have wanted. Stop blaming yourself."

"Then why the fuck did he leave?" Gerard asked with a shaky breath as a tear fell, running down the side of his face, soaking into her faded blue jeans.

"I don't know, Gee. I guess he just couldn't do it anymore. He needed help, he was sick, Gee. He couldn't hold on anymore."

"I remember sitting with him in hospital all the time." Gerard cried, sniffing quietly as Lindsey continued to run her fingers through his hair, "Hold his hand when he went for treatment..."

"You were there for him." Lindsey reassured, "Until the end. That's all he wanted. And you shouldn't sit and mope. You need to find someone else, Ryan wouldn't want you to sit here like this, especially not for two years."

"Don't play that card with me." Gerard said simply and sat up, wiping his eyes on the white long-sleeve he had on underneath his shirt and Rolling Stones tee.

"I'm not. It's true. You and I both know he'd want you to find someone who'd make you happy." Lindsey urged but Gerard just shrugged, biting on his salty bottom lip.

"I wouldn't know where to start, it's not exactly something you just ask someone you don't know." Gerard looked up at her as she twisted her blonde hair up before clipping it in place.

"Just find someone first, go on a date or two." Lindsey offered and Gerard nodded silently.

"As long as you help me find someone. Maybe I won't be alone on Christmas this year."

~

"So what do you think of him?" Lindsey asked with a grin as she showed up at Gerard's house the morning after his supposed blind date.

"He was great." Gerard replied, opening the door to let her in, "I liked him."

"Yeah?"

"I guess." Gerard shrugged, "He just left."

"Oh really?" she grinned even wider, "So what happened?"

"We had dinner and then came back here and fucked." Gerard replied with a simple shrug, the memory of last night burned into the back of his mind.

_The Night Previous_

_Gerard had said 8 'o'clock sharp, and it was five past, already his mind had told him that his date had blown him off. That's the kind of person Gerard was, always paranoid and always lacking in any sort of self esteem. He looked around the restaurant one more time, biting on his lip anxiously._

_"Gerard?"_

_Gerard jumped, turning around and looking up at his date, "I'm Adam."_

_Gerard took in his date, the guy was a lot taller than Gerard had anticipated, his brown hair framing his face down to his neck, his brown eyes reminding Gerard a little too much of Ryan. Adam smiled a friendly smile, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear when Gerard noted the black Mickey Mouse long sleeve he had donned, the colourful character smiling cheerfully on the front, matching red and yellow bands around the arms of the shirt. He had a simple pair of black jeans on and yellow Vans._

_"H- Hi." Gerard smiled, standing up slightly as Adam took a seat across from him._

_"You look nice." Adam commented in just above a whisper._

_Gerard looked down as he tucked his own lemon-y hair behind his ear, taking in the same Rolling Stones shirt he had worn for the past two days, bit a white denim jacket over it pushed up to the elbows and his ratty old jeans._

_"You look great, really, sugar." Gerard smiled, leaning his chin on the back of his hand, watching Adam blush slightly and look down with a shy smile, "Tell me about yourself."_

_"Uh, oh um..." Adam looked around for a moment, contemplation evident on his face, "Well I'm from Alabama, I'm twenty one and I work for a music label as a talent scout, I love the colour blue and parrots." he smiled and Gerard chuckled, "What about you."_

_"I'm from New Jersey, I'm twenty five, I'm a freelance artist part time while working at the local art school. I love green and cats."_

_"I like cats too." Adam said, sounding excited._

_Gerard took him in for a moment, all things considered, the excitable face, the soft expression, his mannerisms and even his shirt and Gerard could see why Lindsey had set them up. He did strike Gerard as a bottom, maybe even as a slight little, which made Gerard the tiniest bit more hopeful about this date to say the least._

_"I'm not overly hungry, what about you, sugar?" Gerard asked, eyeing the menu that had been set down in front of him when he arrived._

_Adam picked up his own menu and scoped through it, pursing his lips, "Not overly so."_

_"I'd personally have a drink instead."_

_"That sounds great actually." Adam nodded and this was when Gerard decided to seize the opportunity. Yes, it may have been a bold move, a bold statement, but he was genuinely interested to see what Adam was like._

_"I have a thought, if I may." Gerard said slowly and Adam looked up with a vague intrigue, chewing on his lip, "I have an extensive array of drinks at my place, its a lot quieter than here, and its down the road, what do you say?"_

_Adam raised an eyebrow at Gerard, setting his menu down and shifting in his chair before he smiled, "Why the fuck not. I like you, Gerard."_

_"Oh I like you too, sugar." Gerard stood up and helped Adam out of his chair, their fingers entwined, "C'mon, let's go."_

_Adam nodded, letting Gerard pull him along through the tables of chatting families and other couples enjoying themselves in the buzz of conversation and the tinkling of glasses and cutlery._

_They made it out of the door when Gerard turned, walking down the sidewalk, still hand in hand with his date, who was contentedly strolling beside him._

_"So you work as an artist, yeah? What do you do?"_

_"Oh well I work mainly with comic-style things. I mean I can do portraits and what have you but my comfortable, instinctual drawing style is more animated than anything else. I do artwork for up and coming bands, advertisement companies, did a couple things for concept art at Cartoon Network actually."_

_"Oh wow." Adam muttered as they turned the street with Gerard already pulling his keys from his pocket._

_"But that's only part time. I actually teach art classes for a living."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"At the community college on Grayson." Gerard said as he stopped outside of his house, opening the gate and letting Adam through, closing it as Adam walked up to the front gate, "I teach a general class for older kids and adults."_

_Gerard unlocked the front door, stepping in as he switched the lights on. He watched Adam walk further in and look around at his slightly art and comic cluttered living room, the beige leather flumpy and worn, the dark coffee table water-ringed and strewn with comics, the rug beneath it of a brilliant purple still scratchy and new._

_The grey walls hung a mirror and assorted abstract art that Gerard had either bought to support students or friends, and one or two of his own._

_"I like it." Adam muttered as gerard gestured for him to sit, watching him sink into the sofa, "No TV?"_

_"Different room." Gerard smiled, "This was my parent's place. I inherited it when they died, otherwise I could never afford it."_

_"Oh I'm so sorry." Adam frowned and Gerard waved him off, offering him a cold beer from the fridge that he gladly accepted._

_"Don't worry about it." Gerard smiled as he sat down beside him, slightly closer than necessary with a silky smile that had Adam blushing._

_"So how many rooms are in here then?"_

_"Living room, kitchen and dining room are together" Gerard gestured with his thumb behind them, "TV room is in there, down the hall is the bathroom, my bedroom and a uh... Spare room."_

_It was not however a spare room. It was meant to be but it had turned into Ryan's own bedroom filled with toys and a crib and whatever his heart desired and it remained that way, locked to the world, still as Ryan had last left it. Gerard just couldn't bring it to himself to get rid of any of it, not a single thing._

_"Only one bathroom?" Adam asked jokingly and Gerard chuckled, turning on the sofa slightly to face Adam, his arm coming up to rest on the back of the sofa. Gerard looked at him, his hand leaning forward, twirling a piece of Adam's chestnut hair around his finger idly._

_"Well no, my bedroom has a bathroom too, but is that really important?" he asked, taking a large swig of the bitter liquid as Adam did the same, unmoving at Gerard's bold gesture of touch._

_"Not overly so." Adam smiled, "Do I get a tour?"_

_"You want a tour?" Gerard asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, watching Adam take another sip and nod, smiling brightly, "Well come on then."_

_Gerard set his drink down and got up, holding a hand out to Adam, who took it as he stood up, being towed into the kitchen by Gerard._

_"Kitchen." he said with a short grunt of the obvious, letting Adam take in the grey marble and dark wooden cabinets, the kitchen table of the same pine, chairs of intricate metal._

_"Fancy." Adam giggled and Gerard let out a chuckle, pulling Adam to the alcove that lead into the TV room, watching his eyes light up at the massive flat screen, the same beige sofa and the mile high stack of Xbox games and whatever else Gerard wanted in his TV room, "Wow."_

_"It is rather 'wow' isn't it?" Gerard laughed and Adam nodded in silence, his eyes still widened when Gerard wrapped an arm around Adam's waist._

_They locked eyes for a moment when Gerard dragged Adam down the hallway, bypassing Ryan's room and opening the bathroom._

_"Jeez." Adam said simply, "That's a big shower."_

_"It gets the job done." Gerard snickered and Adam let out another giggle, tucking his hair behind his ear, eyeing the fogged-glass expanse of a shower at the very end of the room beside the rather large bathtub and the row of counters in front of a massive mirror._

_"I suppose your tour was a ruse to get in here, huh?" Gerard asked as he turned, walking backwards into his bedroom, flipping the lights on with his elbow as he pulled Adam in._

_"Was it that obvious?" Adam asked, looking down at the ground and peering up at Gerard from under his lashes, the lk itself had Gerard's stomach knotting up a touch or two._

_"I'm intuitive." Gerard winked and Adam nodded, blushing again as he looked around, taking in Gerard's unmade bed, its light grey and charcoal striped sheets and the art desk that faced the window strewn with paint and markers and books, the pile of canvases stood next to double doors of the walk-in, the open en-suite on the other side._

_"Very nice." Adam noted and Gerard nodded, not even noticing as he stared at Adam, biting on his lip._

_"Adam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're so pretty, sugar."_

_"I- I- What?" Adam frowned for a moment and Gerard took a step closer, hearing Adam's shaky breaths._

_"You don't think so?" Gerard frowned, tilting his head to the side, "I think so."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." Gerard nodded, pulling Adam closer before their lips were entwined in a kiss. Gerard's hands cupping Adam's face as the latter lay his own hands on Gerard's shoulders._

_They broke the kiss for a moment when their lips crashed together again, rough and heavier than the first time, Adam pushing Gerard back towards the bed._

_Gerard stumbled, his calves hitting the mattress when he paused kicking his shoes off and shucked his jacket from his shoulders before he lay back on the bed, watching Adam do the same. Adam climbed onto the bed and on top of Gerard, straddling his hips attacking his mouth yet again._

_Gerard's hands ran up Adam's legs and to his thighs before they stopped on the younger boy's ass, giving it an experimental squeeze. He heard Adam moan against his lips and he smirked to himself, rocking his hips up slowly._

_"Oh god..." Adam whispered as he broke the kiss for a second, panting slightly, his hips following Gerard's own, sitting up on him as Gerard tugged at the bottom of his shirt._

_"Off." gerard said sternly and Adam obeyed almost instantly, pulling at his shirt before taking it off and throwing it aside. Gerard ran his hands up Adam's soft skin and back down, grabbing at the waistband of his jeans._

_Adam reached down, pulling at Gerard's shirt with a small whimper leaving his lips. Gerard complied, sitting up a bit to let Adam pull his rank t-shirt from his body and throw it aside._

_"Are- Are we gonna do this?" Adam asked, letting out another shaky breath as he lay his hands on Gerard's chest, his one hand running through his brown hair._

_"You wanna?"_

_"Fuck yeah." Adam nodded and Gerard grinned, nodding as Adam came back down to kiss him fiercely._

_"Fuck." Gerard moaned softly as he fumbled with the button and zipper of Adam's pants, finally getting it undone._

_Adam sat up, lifting his legs as Gerard pushed them down inch by inch, finally pushing them and his boxers down with his foot, feeling Adam shuck them off on the floor._

_Gerard looked him over, sucking in a low breath when his eyes landed on Adam's semi. He bit his lip as Adam shifted down and in between his leg, undoing Gerard's own jeans and sliding them down._

_"No underwear?" he asked with a smile and Gerard chuckled._

_"Force of habit, sugar."_

_"Saves me some trouble." was all Adam said as Gerard lifted his knees up, watching as Adam pulled and tugged at the material before throwing them far away. He leaned back over Gerard, kissing at Gerard's chest, leaving wet spots on his skin._

_"Get over here." Gerard muttered, "G'na fuck you."_

_Adam sat up then, looking down at Gerard with amusement, "You're gonna fuck me?"_

_Gerard frowned then, "Well isn't that why we're here, unless I'm very confused with the situation."_

_"Oh baby no." Adam leaned down over Gerard, "I'm gonna fuck you."_

_"Like hell." Gerard said as he punched Adam's arm, feeling him fall over before he pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him with a wide grin, "Your ass is mine."_

_"You wish, hun." Adam smirked again, lifting his legs up, holding on to Gerard's shoulders before throwing him backwards. Gerard landed on his back, his legs bent beneath him, with an ooph, Adam suddenly on top of him again, "Stop fighting it."_

_"You're not fucking me." Gerard huffed, "That's my job. Always has been."_

_"Well then you've got the night off." Adam quipped, tucking his hair behind his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you."_

_Gerard stared up at Adam with narrowed eyes, looking into the amused expression, "No way."_

_"Aw c'mon. I know you want it."_

_"I want sex, but I am not a bottom."_

_"Maybe not. But you are for me." Adam leaned closer, "You want it, don't bother lying to yourself. You want me to fuck you, baby."_

_Gerard sucked in a breath, the low and husky quality in Adam's voice was getting to him, forcing an internal struggle he'd never been faced with. Gerard Way was never a bottom, never had been, never would be. Up until now. And he hated it. He despised that he had even considered letting someone fuck him._

_"I- But..." he frowned and Adam sat up, his flat palm trailing down Gerard stomach before he wrapped his fingers around Gerard's length. The sudden contact had Gerard moaning aloud, his hips lifting, "Fine. Fucking- Fine. Fuck me."_

_"Good boy." Adam smiled, leaning back over him, "Now what was it you said?"_

_"I-..."_

_"I believe it was 'your ass is mine'."_


	2. Part Two- The One Where Frank Comes In, Comes Out And Comes Again

Part Two

 

"You guys fucked."

"Uh-huh."

"On the first date."

"Yep."

"And? How was it?" Lindsey asked as she took a sip of the coffee Gerard had just made her, peering at him over the rim of the burgundy coloured mug.

"Different."

"How so?"

"Let's just say..." Gerard began, mulling his thoughts over, deciding on the best way of telling his best friend without actually having to say the words, "He's definitely not a little."

"He's not?" Lindsey asked, sounding genuinely surprised, "But he struck me as one."

"Same here."

"So he's not a bottom either?"

"'Fraid not."

"So you..." Lindsey trailed off, all of the pieces suddenly falling into place, "Gerard?"

"What?"

"Did you... I mean, did- did he fuck you?"

"I need to go grocery shopping at some point but the stores at this time of year are atro-"

"Gerard..." she asked out, her voice slow, almost stern.

"Yes." Gerard sighed, running a hand through his sunshine coloured hair, "Alright. Alright. He did."

"Oh. My. God."

"Please don't-"

"Gerard Arthur Way, the self proclaimed top. The daddiest Daddy the world has ever known has officially taken it up the bum, ladies and gentlemen."

"I've done it before." Gerard scowled.

"Eight years ago."

"So?" Gerard scrunched his face up at the memory, "It's how I figured out I'd rather top."

"Still, he must have been quite persuasive to be able to worm his way into you like that."

"He was more relentless than persuasive. I wanted to have sex and he kept insisting and I just wanted to get it over and done with so I went for it."

"And how was it?"

"Well..." Gerard said as he took a sip of the scalding drink in his clasped hands, "I bit like when you try and deepthroat a banana for the first time as a teenager. You're pretty sure it'll be fine, you're pretty sure you can take it, but then it's a lot bigger than you expected and you realise your mistake but it's too late and you know a banana isn't the juiciest of fruits so it's pretty dry and it burns slightly and makes you want to cry involuntarily."

"Jesus H." Lindsey frowned, "Big dick?"

"Just a tad." Gerard winced slightly, "Couldn't really do anything about that, though."

"Wait." Lindsey muttered, "Were you hammered?"

"A bit tipsy more than hammered, a buzz."

"So, did- did he go in dry?"

"Mayhaps." Gerard recalled the dry docking he had received the night before and cringed again, "There's only so much lube on a condom."

"Why didn't you use lube then?"

"Couldn't find it." Gerard shrugged nonchalantly and Lindsey pulled a face.

"Then I have no sympathy for you or your wrecked asshole."

"I think my wrecked asshole and I aren't in need of your sympathies, thank you."

"So are you seeing Adam again?"

"I don't think so. It's not my style to bottom and he seemed firm in his ways." Gerard pointed out and Lindsey merely nodded.

"So you're still on the look out for a little?"

"I am."

"Would you be open to another of my suggestions."

"I am." Gerard repeated, going against his better judgements.

"Good. Because I think I may have someone for you." Lindsey smiled knowingly.

"Really?" Gerard asked, surprised, as he took another large gulp of coffee.

"Uh-huh. And I know for a fact that he's a little."

"Why didn't you gimma him first then?" Gerard scowled and Lindsey chuckled softly.

"Payback for setting me up with Bob Bryar as a joke."

"You- You knew Adam wasn't' a bottom?" Gerard asked incredulously as Lindsey set her mug down and slung her handbag over her shoulder before walking to the door and looking at him one last time.

"Something like that." was all she said before she walked out, leaving Gerard slightly dumbfounded in the middle of his kitchen.

~

"Gee?"

Gerard sat in his bedroom and heard Lindsey's voice as his front door opened, "You alive?"

"In my bedroom," Gerard called out as he said his marker down and stood up from his chair, walking out and down the hall to see Lindsey standing in the doorway, "What do you want?"

"I brought something for you." She smiled and stepped aside, making Gerard frown.

"Wh-?" He began before he trailed off, watching a boy walk into the house past her, taking Gerard by surprise.

Gerard looked him over, a small smile on his lips. The boy seemed to be a couple years younger, at the oldest twenty two. He had black hair, short and choppy at the back with a swooping black fringe, his arms inked with a couple tattoos. He was short too, Gerard noted, and stared down at the floor with a shy air to him.

He wore a baby blue pair of short dungarees, one side unclipped and hanging slightly, a white t-shirt beneath it with small baby blue anchors on it and a blue rounded collar.

A pair of white sneakers on his feet with mismatched socks, baby blue and a yellow one that matched absolutely nothing.

He had a blue paci in his mouth and a floppy pink bunny stuffie hanging from his clutched hand.

"Gerard," Lindsey said in a softer tone, "This is Frankie."

"Hi Frankie." Gerard smiled and the boy looked up at him, his hazel eyes apprehensive and child-like, "How are you?"

Frank reached up, pulling the paci from his mouth, "I'm okay..."

"Good." Gerard smiled, "That's good. Do you want some juice?"

Frank turned to look at Lindsey, who nodded, before he turned to look at Gerard again, "Yes please."

"I'm gonna go." Lindsey interjected and Gerard nodded, watching Frank walking further into the house, his eyes scanning the room with curiosity, "Call me if you need anything."

"Linds?"

"Yeah?"

Gerard stepped closer, "How old is he?"

"He's about twenty one now I think, and he's also four."

"Four, huh?" Gerard turned to look at Frank, who was looking at his reflection in the glass of Gerard's drinks cabinet, "Perfect."

"Enjoy. He's pretty special."

"Where did he come from?"

"His previous Daddy put him up for adoption a couple days ago."

"How did you find him?"

"Phoned a friend." Lindsey shrugged, "His Daddy wasn't altogether stable and was moved to a psych ward so Frank didn't have anywhere to go and was staying with James for a few days."

"Okay. Well I'll see how it goes with him." Gerard smiled, "He's adorable."

"Here." Lindsey said as she handed Gerard a big blue bag covered in Winnie the Pooh, it's his stuff. A couple things, clothes, bottles and what have you. Just in case he needs something familiar."

"Thanks Linds." Gerard said softly and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking to her car.

Gerard closed the front door and turned to see Frank sitting at the kitchen table whispering to his bunny.

Gerard set the bag on the counter and pulled out a sippy cup, coming face to face with Tigger. He smiled, filling it with apple juice before he set it in front of Frank.

"This my cup?" Frank asked with a frown, looking between Gerard and the cup.

"It is."

Frank wordlessly picked up the cup, taking a couple sips as Gerard sat at the table, "I like your stuffie."

"His name is Vlad." Frank smiled.

"Very pretty." Gerard replied and Frank giggled.

"He likes boys. Just like I like boys."

"So you're gay, Frank?"

"I'm gay." Frank giggled again, chewing on his lip, "Gay, gay, gay." and then he paused, frowning, "I like you." Frank whispered, his cheeks flushing.

"I like you too, sugar." Gerard responded, "I really do."

"Are you gonna be my new Daddy, Gerard?" Frank looked at him with watery eyes.

"That's for you to decide."

"Please." was all that Frank managed, pulling Gerard into a sudden hug.

~

A week later

"Frankie?" Gerard called out as he walked into the house carrying armfuls of groceries, setting them on the kitchen table with a grunt and a sigh of relief, "Sugar?"

"In the bedroom, Daddy." Frankie cooed out and Gerard smiled, walking down the hallway and into the bedroom to see Frank just as he had left him, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, playing with his toys.

"How's my prince?" gerard asked as he walked over, perching himself on the bed across from Frank, who was smiling happily.

"I'm good, Daddy. Real good."

"Did you behave?" Gerard asked, his voice taking on a stern edge that had Frank shrink slightly.

"I was, Daddy. I was a good boy, I promise. Don't yell, please. Please don't yell."

"Why would I yell?" Gerard asked, sitting further on the bed and patting his lap, watching the little scramble up to crawl into his lap, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Sorry Daddy." Frank whispered, peppering his Daddy's lips with small kisses that Gerard so loved.

Gerard deepened the kiss, pressing his lips to Frank's as his hands wrapped themselves around Frank's hips, holding him down. Frank let out a small whimper, his tongue rubbing against Gerard's own, his head tilted to the side.

Frank let out a small noise in the back of his throat, the sound travelling through Gerard, making him suck in a shaky breath.

Gerard pushed Frank down onto the bed suddenly, the little letting out a small squawk of surprise as he landed with his head on the pillow. Gerard slid between Frank's bent legs, hovering over him, staring at him.

"D- Daddy..." Frank whispered softly and Gerard let out a groan, capturing Frank's lips in his own for a rough kiss.

And then Gerard froze, sudden realisation hitting him that he and Frank had barely know each other for a week. This was wrong.

Yes Gerard was aware that he and Adam had had sex on the first date, but this was different, Frank was special to Gerard.

He sat up, looking down at Frank, who was looking back with slight confusion, "Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, baby boy. You didn't do anything." Gerard smiled reassuringly, placing a chaste kiss to Frank's lips before he got up, pulling Frank into his previous sitting position.

"What is it, Daddy?" Frank pouted, "Don't you want me?"

Gerard froze at the small crack in Frank's voice at the end of that particular sentence, his eyes widening, "Oh, no, baby. No it's not like that at all. I just... We've only known each other for a week and I want our first time to be special."

"But..." Frank frowned.

"No, sugar." Gerard said sternly and Frank scowled, "Don't pull faces like that."

Frank continued to scowl at the floor and Gerard sighed, turning on his heel to the door.

"You suck." Frank whispered and Gerard froze, frowning.

"Excuse me?" he turned, looking at Frank, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Daddy." Frank gave Gerard a sickly sweet smile but Gerard scowled, narrowing his eyes.

"Better be." Gerard replied before he walked out into the hallway.

Frank suddenly grabbed his hand, making Gerard jump slightly and turn to look at him, "Daddy please."

"What?"

"Please..." Frank whined, the sound suddenly ringing with a desperate, pleading tone that had Gerard's stomach churning.

"No. I already told you. Don't you listen?"

"But, Daddy I-"

"Frank, I said no. Now don't make me angry or I'll have to punish you." Gerard warned and Frank's eyes widened.

"P- Punish?" Frank asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. Punish." Gerard stated and Frank let go of Gerard's hand.

"But I've been so good, Daddy. You wouldn't punish me." Frank replied, looking down at the floor, his hands clasped as he toed the ground with his socked foot.

Gerard looked him over, his blue dungarees still on, minus the t-shirt and still only one side clasped.

"I will if you don't drop it. We're not having sex now, end of discussion."

"What if I don't want it special? What if I just want you?" Frank asked and Gerard could feel his insides bubbling with anger.

"Frank Anthony. What did I just say?" Gerard clenched his jaw and Frank whimpered.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry Daddy."

"Better fuckin' be." Gerard spat, making Frank flinch and look back down before scuttling off into the bedroom.

Gerard walked into the kitchen, looking at the bags of groceries on the table. He let out a reluctant sigh before he began unpacking the bags, packing away all of the food he had bought for the two of them, including Frank's favourite dino nuggets.

Gerard had just finished putting everything away when he heard a small whimper coming from the hallway. He turned, backtracking and peering down the passage to see nothing. He raised an eyebrow as another small whine hot his ears. He walked down the hallway and into his room when he found Frank sitting up on the bed, his knees buckled.

Gerard stood there for a moment, comprehending the fact that Frank was sitting on his bed, palming at the straining bulge in the baby blue denim, his head back and eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey." Gerard barked out and Frank let out a cry of surprise, jumping and staring at Gerard with fear in his eyes, his hand snapping away from where it shouldn't have been in the first place.

"D- Daddy I..." Frank began but Gerard raised his hand, silencing the little.

"Don't even try and worm your way out of it." Gerard said simply and Frank let out a shaky breath as Gerard walked over to the bed and sitting, "Over my knee."

"No, Daddy, please." Frank whined out but Gerard shot him a dark look that had Frank scrambling up.

Frank unclipped his dungarees, letting them fall to the floor, standing there in his socks and a pair of blue spandex panties.

He walked over, carefully laying himself over Gerard's lap, his hands on the floor a Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's middle, the other hand ripping Frank's underwear down past his knees.

"I give you as many as I deem worthy and you say thank you after every single one, got it?"

"Y- Yes Daddy." Frank whispered and Gerard raised his hand, bringing it down with a sharp slap to Frank's ass, hearing the little cry out and jerk forward, watching the flesh jiggle slightly.

"One, thank you Daddy." Frank said shakily as Gerard raised his hand a second time, striking the same spot with his flat palm, hearing Frank whine out loudly and lurch forward again, his legs kicking, "Two, th- thank you, Daddy."

"Stop squirming." Gerard growled, tightening his hold, "Don't make me give you an inspection." Gerard threatened and Frank shook his head, whimpering desperately.

Gerard stared down at the bright red hand prints on Frank's ass cheek, the sight making a knot curl in his stomach as he raised his hand again and brought it down even louder in three quick successions. Frank replied with three 'thank you's', his breath laboured and shaky, his body trembling.

"Such a good boy." Gerard whispered reassuringly, caressing Frank's beet red ass cheek, "Five more."

"O- Okay, Daddy." Frank replied before Gerard landed a hard slap to the other cheek, a brilliant red print startling the pale flesh, "Six, thank you Daddy."

Gerard smirked, feeling the butterflies in his belly starting to fire up even hotter, "Good boy."

Another two quick spanking's to Frank's ass had him keening, rutting his hips against Gerard's thigh, whining and shivering, "Seven, eight, thank you Daddy."

"Only two more, sugar. Such a good boy." Gerard said as he ran his fingertips over Frank's reddened skin, slapping it harshly, watching Frank's flesh jiggle again with the force of his hand, watching the little jerk at the touch, hearing him cry out in pain.

"Nine, thank you Daddy." Frank panted as the last, solid slap hit his skin, making the tears suddenly spill, a loud, shaky whimper and a grunt fall from his lips, grinding his erection against Gerard's leg, "T- Ten, oh, thank you Daddy."

"Off." Gerard said simply and Frank squirmed back slightly before climbing off with Gerard's help. He stood up, his knees buckling shakily as he sniffed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, "Such a good boy, taking your punishment so well."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You achy, baby boy?" Gerard asked, noting Frank's obvious erection, but Frank shook his head, looking slightly fearful.

"N- No, Daddy. I'm... I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Gerard got up and took a few steps, with Frank backing up into the wall, whimpering as Gerard tilted his head, "Daddy can take good care of you, a reward for being so good."

"A- A reward?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded, closing the gap between them before crashing his lips against Frank's pressing his body against the younger male, hearing him whine.

Gerard pushed his thigh between Frank's, feeling the little rutting against his leg, feeling Frank's dick pressing against the denim of his jeans.

"D- Daddy, please." Frank moaned, his hips pushed away from the wall, his hands holding on to the sturdy construction behind him as he begged, "H- Hurts."

Gerard smirked against Frank's lips, his hands running down over Frank's bare skin, reaching behind to grab Frank's tender ass in his long, artist fingers, hearing Frank mewl and hiss out in pain.

Gerard ran his hand down Frank's thigh, lifting his leg up to wrap it around his own waist, feeling Frank adjust on his foot. Gerard slipped his fingers into Frank's mouth, hearing Frank whine out loud and lap at Gerard's digits, coating them in saliva, swirling his tongue around them, making Gerard groan.

Gerard pulled his fingers out, sliding them behind Frank, pressing the one against Frank's asshole, hearing him gasp as he slid the finger in, followed quickly by the second.

"O- Oh Daddy.." Frank moaned out, gasping as he wrapped his leg tighter around Gerard's waist, grinding down against Gerard's fingers as Gerard pumping his hand in and out, crooking his fingers forward, watching Frank's eyes squeeze shut and his jaw clench before it slackened, "D- Daddy please."

"You gonna come, baby boy? You wanna come for Daddy?" Gerard crooned against Frank's ear as his free hand came up to wrap around Frank's throat, squeezing against the pulsating vein in his neck.

Frank gasped out, his head tilted back against the wall, his hips rocking back and forth, his erection sliding against Gerard's bare stomach, slick with precome and sweat.

"D- Daddy, ah!" Frank jerked forward suddenly as Gerard brushed against the valleyed bundle of nerves that had him trying his best to breathe.

Gerard tightened his grip and Frank managed a short gasp, "Oh, fuck..."

"Language." Gerard tutted softly and Frank whined, rolling his hips back onto Gerard's fingers, his motions stuttering and quickening.

"D- Daddy..." Frank gasped, looking at Gerard with pleading lust, his mouth open, lips spit slicked.

Gerard sped up, pressed himself against Frank, lifting his leg higher as he pumped his fingers in and out rapidly, every thrust elicited a short and loud whining gasp from the little, almost like an overwhelmed sob.

And then Frank screamed out softly, his body tensing before it gave out, falling against the wall as he all but bounced on Gerard's hand, riding out his orgasm as he came in thick ropes on his and Gerard's stomachs.

Sobs, whines and cries of 'Daddy' rang out in the room, mingled with panting breaths from both males. Frank fell back, saliva now running down his jaw from his head fallen forward, his legs shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Gerard pulled out, wiping his fingers down Frank's chest and stomach, watching the come roll down the inked planes of his skin with a satisfied smirk.

Gerard ran a hand over himself, collecting the semblance of come on his skin against the side of his palm when he smeared it over Frank's face, making the little whine softly.

"Such a good boy for Daddy." Gerard remarked, still aware of the hard on in his own jeans, "You wanna make Daddy happy, baby?"

Frank looked up, his eyes tired but alight with excitement, "Yes Daddy."

"On your knees, prince."


	3. The One Where Christmas Isn't the Same Because You're in a Butt

Part 3

 

"Frankie?" Gerard asked as he walked into Frank's bedroom, looking at the little who was playing by himself on the floor.

"Hiya Daddy." Frank grinned, his paci falling to the floor.

"C'mere baby." Gerard replied and held out his arms, watching Frank clamber up and rush over, wrapping his arms around Gerard's chest, hugging him tightly.

"Wuv you, Daddy." Frank mumbled against Gerard's chest, making the older man smile.

"Merry Christmas, prince." Gerard whispered, wrapping an arm around Frank, threading his fingers in Frank's inky hair.

"You already said that, Daddy. Remember? Woke up and opened presents and you said it, you had on a Santa hat." Frank grinned and Gerard nodded with a smile.

"And you had on an elf hat for Daddy, didn't you, my boy?"

"I did, Daddy! I did." Frank giggled.

"And you looked so very cute, baby." Gerard noted, watching Frank's cheeks heat up and he looked down at his bare feet.

"Fank you, Daddy." Frank muttered under his breath as Gerard planted a wet kiss to Frank's forehead.

"Can you do something for Daddy, baby boy?" Gerard asked and Frank's head snapped up with wide eyes.

"Anything for you, Daddy. Anything."

"Oh anything?" Gerard smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything." Frank grinned.

"Would you...." Gerard trailed off, thinking, "Would you steal for Daddy?"

"Uh-huh." Frank nodded, "Anything."

"Would you... Hurt someone for Daddy?"

"You betcha." Frank said with a stern and resolute frown, like an adorable soldier, "Anything."

"Would you..." Gerard grinned, "Let Daddy tie you down and tickle you?"

And Frank faltered at that, his eyes widening slightly, "I-..."

"You said anything." Gerard grinned as he reached under and ticked Frank's armpit, making him shriek and squirm.

"Almost anything." Frank corrected and Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Steal and hurt someone but not tickling?"

"Not tickling." Frank nodded, "No tickles."

"Fine, fine." Gerard held up his hands in surrender, "But there is something Daddy wants you to do."

"What's that, Daddy?" Frank asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Go into my bedroom and sit how I always like you to sit when you wait for me, I have something for you." Gerard replied and Frank ran off down the hallway, excited and hoppy as always.

Gerard turned, walking into the living room to grab the bag he had brought home before he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom.

And there Frank was, on his knees on the side of the bed in nothing but his blue stretch boxers with his paci in his mouth, hands clasped behind his back and his head cast down.

"Good boy." Gerard said softly, noting Frank's small smile around his paci, "I have something for you, something new. Look at me."

Frank looked up, hazel filled with intensely burning curiosity, but he didn't speak.

"I was thinkin'," Gerard began as he walked around the bed, knowing Frank was watching him intently, "My prince has been such a good boy that he deserves a reward, doesn't he?"

"Please, Daddy." Frank whined softly.

"Well then Daddy's gonna do something special." Gerard replied, "A late christmas present. Since it's Christmas, I think you get a gift."

"But Daddy already bought me toys." Frank frowned, "Lotsa toys."

"Oh, this isn't a toy, baby. Not like that." Gerard smirked as he set the bag down and leaned over Frank, making him quiver, "Daddy's gonna fuck you."

Frank's eyes lit up, but there was a slight hint of fear in his eyes all the same, anticipation burning over all of the emotions, "O- Oh..."

"You want that, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please." Frank nodded, "Christmas present."

"Here." Gerard patted the bag, "Go put this on."

Frank scrambled up, stumbling slightly as Gerard unbuttoned his purple shirt slowly, smirking at Frank's excitement as he scuttled into the bathroom.

Gerard had taken his shoes and socks on after his shirt, standing in nothing but his faded black jeans as he waited.

Finally the bathroom door opened and Frank peered out, biting on his lip.

"Let Daddy see how handsome you look, baby." Gerard gestured and Frank stepped out carefully, standing there with his hands clasped shyly over his crotch despite wearing the prettiest pair of boycut panties in the purest white with a pretty red ribbon in the middle.

And a pair of red and white, over the knee striped socks to match. Because it was Christmas after all.

"You look so pretty, baby boy." Gerard smiled and Frank blushed, looking down as his feet turned inward.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Come here, Daddy has more presents for you. On your hands and knees on the bed." Gerard instructed and Frank padded forward, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Gerard walked over to the dusty chest in the corner, biting on his lip as he opened it for the first time in years. He looked at the collection of things that he had collected before he pulled out what he wanted.

"Here we go." he set it all down and Frank let out a small whimper.

"Any complaints, prince?"

"Oh no, Daddy." Frank shook his head, "None at all."

Gerard smiled, walking forward with the pair of white leather wrist cuffs that he secured around Frank's wrists, keeping his hands behind his back, pushing Frank's head against the pillow.

"That okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy." Gerard muttered as he took the matching ankle cuffs, sliding them over Frank's feet and buckling them up again, tugging on it experimentally, "And this?"

"Good, Daddy." Frank replied, his breath already shaky.

"Here." Gerard placed a foam ball in Frank's hand, "Do you know what it's for?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Tell me."

"If I can't speak and I want you to stop then I drop it." Frank managed and Gerard patted his head, making Frank mewl at the contact.

"Good." Gerard picked up the white ball gag, "Open up."

Frank did as he was told, opening his mouth as Gerard slid the ball between his lips and fastened it behind his head.

Frank let out a muffled whimper, staying as is with his face pressed into the pillow, helpless and squirming to get comfortable.

"You look so good, baby." Gerard muttered and Frank let out a shaky breath through his nose, squeezing the ball tightly as Gerard ran his hands over Frank's thighs, giving his ass a firm slap. Frank cried out, jerking forward, moaning to himself with his eyes squeezed shut.

Gerard unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down over his thighs before they fell to his ankles. He smirked, watching as Frank looked back at him with wide eyes, a small dribble of saliva running from the corner of his mouth. Gerard stood there in his boxers, picking up his jeans and pulling his old black belt from the loops. He doubled it over in his hands before snapping it, watching Frank jump in fright.

"You want it, Frankie?" Gerard asked coyly and Frank buried his face into the pillow, his foot crossing on top of the other as he nodded. Gerard's smirk widened as he stepped closer, humming some sort of Christmas Carol under his breath for no damn reason at all.

He wrapped a small part of the belt around his hand, making sure the buckle was pressed flat against his palm when he pulled his arm back and snapped forward, the sound cutting through the air, swooshing before it landed with a loud crack, the leather leaving an instant red welt on Frank's pale ass, making him cry out.

Gerard looked down at the mark he had made, his heart rate picking up almost instantly. He brought his arm back, landing a succession of three sharp beltings to Frank's ass, watching blood spots form under his skin, purpling nicely as Gerard bit on his lip, breathing shakily.

Gerard had landed more and more belt snaps to Frank's skin until his arm hurt, watching Frank quivering, hearing his muffled whines and whimpers.

Gerard tossed the belt aside and reached down, his hand hovering over Frank's purple and red skin, watching him shivering involuntarily.

"How's my boy?" Gerard asked softly and Frank whimpered, squeezing the ball tightly in his fist as Gerard bit his lip, pulling his boxers down from his hips and over his thighs, kicking them aside as they fell to his ankles.

He stepped closer and climbed onto the bed behind Frank, running his hands over Frank's thighs, carefully stroking over the welted flesh.

"You still want Daddy, baby?" Gerard asked as he leaned over, grabbing the bottle of lotion that was laying beside him, watching Frank nodded vigorously, "Such a good boy."

Gerard squirted a large amount of the cool cream into his palm, lathering his hands together before rubbing Frank's flesh, hearing him mewl and lean into the touch.

Gerard ran his fingertips over Frank's asshole, hearing him grunt and lurch forward at the sudden gesture. Gerard slid both fingers inside of Frank, feeling the resistance almost immediately from his tight hole.

"Oh God." Gerard whined under his breath, picking up a slow, torturous pace, watching as each knuckle disappeared in and out and in again, gliding slick through the pink rim that he wanted to fucking wreck.

He scissored his fingers as he slid them back and forth, his other hand instinctively wrapped around his own dick, pulling his fingers out, using the rest of the lotion in his palm to slick up his length.

He smirked, reaching over to the bottle of lube that had laid there still, popping it open and recoating both himself and Frank.

"How's your ass, sugar?" Gerard asked, "Did the lotion help?"

Frank nodded, muttering something incoherent that Gerard could almost make out as a thank you. He cleaned his hand on the sheet before grabbing onto Frank's hip and pulling him back.

Gerard lined up, his hand sliding slightly as it wrapped around the base of his dick, pressing the head of his dick against Frank. He frowned, taking in a shaky breath as he leaned his hips forward, still met with tight the resistance of Frank's somewhat stretched hole.

Frank was letting out a constant sound, a long and low whine that continued as Gerard slid further and further in, his breath in short and loud pants.

Gerard stilled with a grunt, finally pushing in passed the head of his dick, "Fuck." was all he managed as he let go of his length and replaced his hand on Frank's lower back, arching him down, pulling his ass up higher.

Frank let out a loud utterance of words, squirming under Gerard, who scowled, landing a quick slap to Frank's ass, who screamed.

"I didn't say you could talk so much, did I?" Gerard hissed and Frank let out a whimper, burying his face in the pillow as he clenched his fists.

Gerard grabbed onto the chain of Frank's cuffs, scowling with annoyance as he readjusted his knees on the mattress and pulled Frank back, pushing forward, pushing in all the way. He bottomed out in one swift motion, watching as his dick disappeared.

The tight heat engulfed Gerard, making his insides jumped and instantly knot up, a burning coil tightening, loaded to spring. He let out a groan, hearing Frank moaning and screaming into the pillow as his body convulsed with agony.

Gerard stilled for a moment, taking in everything around him as though he were on hyper alert, never quite hitting the gravity of what was happening until now. He stared down at Frank, at his baby boy, realising how, as weird as it was to think about, that Frank wasn't the only one who had a hole filled by someone new. The only difference was that Frank had it literally, and Gerard had it metaphorically. He had found someone who could make him as happy as Ryan did, someone who could make the ache disappear and the holidays less and less painful each day. Someone who needed him.

It was all he had wanted and yes, right now wasn't the exact moment Gerard had wanted this epiphany, but he wasn't about to complain as he wrapped his hand tighter around the chain, holding his baby boy still.

He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Frank's spine before he straightened up and pulled out slowly, moaning under his breath at the sudden sensation that riveted up his body, tingling in his stomach and his chest.

He pulled out almost all the way before he pulled Frank back, meeting his harsh thrust, his hips hitting Frank's bruised, slicked up ass. The hard thrust made Gerard's breath knocked from his lungs and he repeated the heavy movement before thrusting into a rough pace, feeling Frank's hips moving against his, pushing back into him with desperation seeping out of every pore in his sweat.

Gerard stopped suddenly, his entire body ice cold as Frank let go, letting the ball fall from his hand and roll onto the bed and onto the floor, hitting the ground and rolling away.

He pulled out, reaching down to grab the fastening on Frank's gag and unclipping it, "Frankie, what is it?"

"Oh god, Daddy. Daddy I'm so sorry." Frank cried softly and sat up on his hands and knees, whimpering softly, "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't...?" Gerard frowned and tilted Frank's head back, looking at his swollen lips and the saliva running down his chin with the tears.

"I dropped it by mistake, I- I was concentrating. Felt so good, Daddy- I-..." Frank wailed and Gerard cupped his hand over Frank's mouth, shushing him softly, kissing Frank's shoulder, peppering soft mouthings over his skin.

"Are you okay, prince? Did Daddy hurt you at all?" Gerard asked as he lifted his hand and Frank turned to look at him, biting on his lip.

"Yes, Daddy. But I like it. Want it." Frank sniffed, "Didn't drop it on purpose."

"You promise?" Gerard asked, his free hand running down and up over Frank's thigh.

"Promise, Daddy." Frank nodded, biting his lip, "Please don't stop."

"Not g'na..." Gerard muttered, flicking the mouth gag aside before he pushed Frank back over, hearing him 'ooph'. Gerard ran a fingertip over Frank's cuffed wrist, running down over the last of his spine and down, circling his asshole.

He could hear Frank's already ragged breathing as he lined up again, leaning over to hold onto Frank's shoulder as he pushed in, his eyes squeezing shut as he gasped.

He slid in slowly, feeling every inch of his dick being encased by tight warmth. He felt his hips pressing against Frank's red hot skin and he tightened his grip before sliding out slowly and slamming in, pushing Frank against him before he immediately went back into the rough pace he was in beforehand.

Gerard's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open as he forgot how to breathe, his stomach burning white hot, tightening his skin over his body as though it were going to explode. All the while he was getting high on the sounds his little prince was letting out, his brain spinning.

"D- Daddy I-.." Frank moaned out, squirming beneath Gerard's tight grip, slamming back on Gerard's dick, sliding and shaking with desperation, "Please..."

"Please what, sugar?" Gerard purred softly, leaning down over Frank, "Tell Daddy what his baby boy wants."

"Fuck me, Daddy." Frank sobbed softly, "Hurts, Daddy. I w'na come, please..."

"And who said you could come?" Gerard asked silkily and Frank froze slightly, his body tensing despite the trembling.

"I-... I'm a good boy." Frank whimpered, sliding forward and back on Gerard's dick, making him groan and look down, watching Frank slowly riding on his dick, "Daddy please. please, Daddy."

"Your mouth is gonna get you in trouble." Gerard growled, slapping the side of Frank's ass sharply, hearing him scream out softly, "So you'd better shut it or you won't get what you want. Naughty boys don't get what they want for Christmas."

Frank let out a soft mewl and Gerard chuckled, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"But you have behaved so far, so what about..." Gerard trailed off, taking the chain of Frank's wrist cuffs, "Why don't you ride Daddy's dick, hmm?"

"Oh, Daddy please." Frank gasped and Gerard chuckled, wrapping his hand around the chain, free arm tight around Frank's middle, hoisting him up into his lap, Frank's legs between his own, still cuffed and flat.

"Go on, baby boy." Gerard whispered against the shell of Frank's ear, his hand letting go of the chain to reach around and run his hand down the underside of Frank's dick and down to his balls. Frank cried out, rolling his hips into the touch, grinding down on Gerard's dick.

Gerard let out a groan, feeling the heat in his body rising in temperature and intensity, bubbling up higher and curling into every fibre and sinew.

Frank gasped, shuddering as he began rolling his hips in a fluid motion, circling back and forth before he he slid up and sat back down.

"Shit- ah- yeah..." Gerard nodded, pressing his forehead against Frank's shoulder as Frank continued his shuddering, erratic bounces. Gerard wrapped his fingers around Frank's dick, squeezing as he pumped in time with the pace Frank was pushing himself into.

"D- Daddy please..." Frank moaned, his head hanging back on Gerard's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slack open in pure ecstasy, evident on his face for Gerard to see.

"You wanna come, prince?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded vigorously, whimpering as he sped up, bouncing on Gerard as his nails dug into Gerard's stomach, making him hiss out in pain, "Fuck."

"A- Ah, oh, Daddy..." Frank moaned out, his body tensing up, his thighs shaking as he gasped and panted.

"C'mon, baby. Daddy's gotta come too." Gerard managed through his teeth and Frank let out a strangled sob, his hips faltering as Gerard squeezed his hand around the base before running his fingers up, thumbing at the slick tip of Frank's dick.

Gerard's knuckles suddenly coated in warm fluid, running slick between his fingers as Frank moaned out, his voice cracking as his hips canted, bouncing harder and faster, riding out his orgasm.

The clenching and unclenching around Gerard's dick had him breathless as Frank's moans drew out quieter and far between, his body in spasms and almost completely lax.

"Fuck..." Gerard groaned softly and pushed Frank back over onto his chest again, grabbing his ass and pulling him up, slamming back into Frank with one fluid motion.

"Daddy ah!" Frank screamed out, lurching forward as Gerard pounded into him ruthlessly, the lewd, obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room over their pants and grunts.

Gerard screwed his eyes shut, his jaw clenched as he focused on pushing himself closer to the precipice he needed so badly to fall from. And then he fell, shattering into a million pieces, the tightened knots loosening in his stomach, bright bolts of pure bliss and languide pleasure shooting through his entire body.

He pounded into Frank, pulling the body back and forth with him, coming heavily as he gasped, his lungs not even remotely able to take in air as he spasmed. He let go and pulled out quickly, watching come run down Frank's thigh slowly.

Gerard shuddered, swallowing dryly as Frank quivered, staying as still as possible, his eyes shut, lips parted as his body rose and fell.

Gerard uncuffed Frank's wrists, letting them fall to Frank's sides as he moved backwards to Frank's feet.

"Such a good boy." Gerard whispered, placing a soft kiss to the sole of Frank's foot before he uncuffed his feet and chucked the restraints aside.

"Am I really, Daddy?" Frank asked as Gerard slapped the side of his ass and let Frank fall over onto the bed before climbing on top of him, leaning over the boy, pressing himself down on top of Frank.

"You are." Gerard whispered against Frank's ear, "Such a good boy."

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, baby boy." Gerard smiled serenely, kissing Frank's cheek, "Thank you for fixing me."


End file.
